A Dose of Reality
by fukafukashita
Summary: Sasuke has feelings for Naruto that he isn't ready to tell, but when another Uchiha is lusting after his blonde will he lose his chance? SasuNaru Yaoi! Will Naruto fall victim to Itachi, or will Sasuke save him before its too late?


Hey fellow fanfiction obsessees! This includes a Sasunaru yaoi, and a little Itachi X Naruto...however Naru-chan doesn't really have a say in the matter. Just read it and you'll find out what I mean. Ok? Great! Don't forget to comment on it, and remember- if you don't like SasuNaru then you don't have to read it. Its just that easy. xD By the way- I in no way own Naruto characters, because if I did, Itachi would be all mine! (snickers behind hands). Sadly he is not, because I don't own him...cruel fate! Sorry, sorry, on with the story...

**A Dose of Reality**

God he was gorgeous. His spiky, blonde locks danced in the sun, soaking up the rays, while his electric blue eyes glowed brightly, tainting the young man hidden amongst the trees watching. Sometimes it seemed that he could watch his rival for hours on end, just enjoying the sight of him. Sasuke was his opposite, in almost everyway. Naruto always had a smile (even though it was faked), while Sasuke always seemed to be surrounded in a shadow. His charcoal hair contrasted against his perfectly pale skin, while his blood red eyes seemed to glare at everything and everyone- except Naruto of course. All of the happiness that Sasuke was lacking seemed to be absorbed by the blonde boy. His smile never wavered, yet he had more reason than any to be the complete opposite- like Sasuke. The loser was grinning that adorable fox grin once again, making Sasuke's heart skip a beat, as he made his way through the forest in their village. _His loser._ He couldn't help but wish that Naruto knew how Sasuke felt about him, yet he knew deep down that he never would. Sasuke wasn't very good with any type of emotions. He would never admit it, but they scared him, mostly because he couldn't control them, same as how he couldn't control (yet alone change) what he felt for Naruto.

"You truly torture me, my love."

Sasuke silently cursed himself for speaking out loud, as he watched Naruto stop and search for who had spoken.

_Good going Sasuke- now you have no choice but to confront him...idiot…_

At that thought, Sasuke jumped down from the tree he was perched on, and slowly walked towards Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke? What the heck are YOU doing out here?!"

Sasuke looked up to see the blonde storming towards him. _He looks good when he's angry...he is so cute…wait…CUTE?! _Sasuke was getting to sound like Sakura- which sent an inner shiver to run through his entire body. Definitely not someone he wanted to compare himself to, especially when he was just starting to get used to his mixed feelings for Naruto.

"I could ask you the same thing dobe."

_Gods, why did he have to keep calling him that? _The best excuse that he could come up with was that it was a defense tactic, to make sure that he didn't expose his true feelings. But, that's all that it was- an excuse. It meant nothing to Sasuke, except remind him that he was pathetic.

Naruto watched curiously as Sasuke's face contorted with an almost continuous number of emotions, until he looked back up at him. It wasn't like Sasuke to stop fighting with him so easily…something was wrong.

"Sasuke…you ok?"

_Wait…did I just hear what I thought I heard? Does Naruto CARE about me?_

"What does it matter to you anyway?! Like you care…"

_I shouldn't have said that. I truly am an imbecile. Why did I snap at him like that? He shows me some compassion, and all I have to offer are harsh remarks. Great way to start a relationship Sasuke!_

Naruto tried to brush it off, but Sasuke could see how much he had hurt him. While he was still grinning like the idiot that he pretended to be, but the smile had yet to reach the small storm that was stirring in his eyes. He wanted to take everything he had said back, but that would only make Naruto more suspicious of his behavior. He wasn't ready to face his attraction head on…not yet anyways.

"Hn", was the best reply that he could think of, as he turned away from his crush and began to head in a random direction. He had to make sure Naruto thought he had left, before he could begin following him again.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was too distracted with his thoughts about Naruto to realize that they were cautiously being approached. Sasuke heard a faint squeak of surprise, and jerked around to see Naruto and…Sasuke's brother? _What is HE doing here?_

The older Uchiha was standing directly behind Naruto, with one arm wrapped around the blonde's waist pinning his arms to his sides, while the other was partially wrapped around Naruto's throat; a Kunai knife pressed against the small boys tanned neck.

Sasuke acted immediately, pulling out two of his own Kunai knives, one in each hand, and preparing to attack. The only problem was that Naruto had no way to use any type of juutsu to get out of danger because his arms were pinned. _Great! One more thing to ruin my day- that's all I need. _

Sasuke moved a few steps closer, until he was halted by his brother's own angry voice.

"Stop right there Sasuke, unless you want to watch someone else die!"

He snickered at the thought. It wasn't too long ago, at least not to him, that he had killed their parents, along with their entire clan right in front of his younger brother. _Good times, good times. _At that thought he took in the appearance of his prey. The boy was a treat for sore eyes, to say the least. His sun kissed hair extended into a wild mane, giving him a great amount of sex appeal. He had perfectly balanced tan skin, and well-toned muscles that seemed to fit his body perfectly. The kid was bright as hell- which usually turned him off, but for some reason it was different with him. No matter how brightly colored he was with his orange jumpsuit and harvest locks, he still had a darkness to him that seemed to surround him like a constant shadow. The most appealing part about him, however, where the three whisker-like markings along each side of his cheek. _It was no wonder Sasuke had a thing for him…_

The older Uchiha unconsciously pulled the blonde closer to him, awarding him with another small squeak of surprise.

Sasuke watched in disgust as his brother pulled Naruto closer to him and smirked down at him. What was he going to do? He couldn't just stand here and do nothing while another Uchiha tried to claim his crush. He wouldn't allow it, but he didn't want to harm Naruto in the process. He already had enough deaths to handle at the moment; he didn't want to have to add another one.

Naruto was over the shock now, and began struggling. There was no way that he was just going to just sit here and be a victim. That's not how Uzamaki worked, and if he was ever going to be Hokage, he had to defeat all threats. This was just one more test, one more enemy, whom he will destroy. _No one lays a hand on Uzamaki Naruto and gets away with it._

"Just who the hell do you think you are?!" Naruto exclaimed, "Get your hands off of me!"

"Naruto- shut up!"

Sasuke couldn't believe that the dobe could do something so incredibly stupid_. Then again_, he thought_, it was Naruto, and he didn't respond well to threats. _

The older Uchiha smiled with delight.

"Aww…Naruto is it? That's some mouth you've got on you- I like that".

Naruto's eyes nearly burst at the seams. This was definitely not what he had expected. _Wait…did Sasuke say that this was his brother? I thought he was the only one left from the Uchiha clan._

"Who the heck are you, and what do you want with us?"

Sasuke should have expected Naruto to act so bluntly, that's the way his beautiful blonde was. One of the many things that Sasuke loved about him, but at the same time could barely put up with.

"Well, I suppose…my name is Uchiha Itachi, and as you have probably already guessed, I am Sasuke's older brother. At first, I thought that I would just kill you and destroy Sasuke, but now I think that I'll have a little fun first. Now, it seems, the one that I want…is you…Naruto".

His breathing became husky with the last words that he had said, and he ended them by faintly nibbling the side of Naruto's ear. Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin at the contact, and Sasuke's rage finally boiled over.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF NARUTO!"

Sasuke darted towards Itachi, forgetting the consequences and possible dangers of his actions, only caring about getting Naruto away from him before something worse happened.

Something worse happened.

They were gone. They just sort of disappeared. _Where the hell are they?_ Sasuke searched desperately for his love, but had no such luck. At least not until his gaze swept past the shadows dwelling in the forest, and he caught on to a dark figure. He took off in that direction, and saw the two boys in front of a lush oak tree. As he drew closer, he noticed that Naruto had his back to the tree, and was struggling with the older Uchiha, who was rapidly moving his arms (from what he could make out, seeing as how his back was to Sasuke)._ No- is he performing a juutsu? Oh no- Naruto!_

"Naruto move!"

Before Naruto had time to react, the older Uchiha pulled up his shirt, and pressed his glowing, chakra-filled hands against the boy's chest. His eyes glazed over, and we weakly watched as Sasuke ran towards him, crying out to him.

"Sorry…Sasuke…"

Sasuke watched in horror as the blonde screeched in pain, and fell limp to the forest floor, calling out his name.

"No!"

He quickly covered the distance between Itachi and himself, and began the attack. This time he wasn't going to let him get away so easily. This time, he was going to stop his brother once and for all.

Itachi smiled enthusiastically at his brother's distraught expression as he watched his friend scream in pain. It was fun messing with the adolescent. He always responded in the most comical ways. It was definitely good to be back. It wasn't until then that he realized how much he really missed making the kid squirm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Sasuke", he stated as his brother began gathering chakra in his hands, "your friend's life could depend on it." He smirked his evil grin once again. _Let the games begin…_

Sasuke paused at that. _What did he mean? Was this just another one of his games?_ He couldn't take the chance, not if Naruto's life was at stake.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?"

Itachi watched Sasuke intently, as he spoke, watching closely for his brother's response as he told him the best part.

"You see Sasuke…that", he stated, gesturing the juutsu he had performed on Naruto with his hands, as he stepped closer to the younger Uchiha, "was a forbidden juutsu, used to link two bodies together."

"So…" he continued, "everything that you do to me, you are also doing to your dear, and did I mention good looking, friend."

Sasuke gaped at his brother. It took him a moment to realize that he had forgotten to breath, and he drew in a quick, sharp breath that painfully punctured his ribs. He tore his eyes away from his brother, and chanced a glance at Naruto. What was he going to do- what could he do? How was he going to defeat Itachi without killing Naruto, and himself, in the process? For the first time since he watched the brutal death of his parents, and clan, Sasuke's mind drew a blank. His body froze in shock, and the chakra that he had gathered in his hands slowly began to evaporate. The air around him thickened, threatening to close off his lungs, and steal away his last breath. Mother Nature, and all of her beauty, was now a thing of the past, fogged over and long since forgotten; her toxic claws clinging to Sasuke, breathing down on him, and forcing the hairs on the back of his neck to extend upwards.

Itachi loved every minute of it. He inwardly laughed in pure delight at the kid's reaction. He dared not blink, in fear that he would miss another look of dread, or possibly even a stray tear in his brother's ruby- colored eyes. He hated that Sasuke had the Sharingan eye. It was a symbol of evil, and of power- his symbol. He eliminated everyone else who had one (not including Kakashi), except one person. A useless, spineless twerp who was shaking with fear before his very eyes. He should have killed him before. However, he had to admit that he was having a blast torturing him. It was almost worth it. Almost…

"Why?"

It was the only thing that could pass through Sasuke's fogging mind- the inevitable question that could never be answered.

"Why not?" Itachi retaliated. "Does it truly surprise you that much? Dear younger brother, you surprise me. I thought you knew me better than that…guess not."

At that, he took a step closer to Sasuke's unconscious teammate. _There is no way I am letting him get near Naruto again._ And with that, he walked forwards, blocking Itachi's intended path to Naruto.

"You really think that you can stop me that easily?" Itachi asked, stepping closer to Sasuke.

"I must be the stupid one here, for I thought that you actually cared about what happened to your blonde friend" Itachi reached into the pocket on the side of his dark cloak, and pulled out one of his Kunai knives (again), "that really is a shame Sasuke". Before Sasuke could stop him, Itachi sent the Kunai knife into his own left hand. At that same moment, he heard a yelp of pain come from behind him, and turned around to see Naruto struggling to sit up, cradling his left hand. _So Itachi wasn't lying after all…_

Despite his attempts to keep himself under control, Itachi let out a howling laugh. This was just all too much for him. Sasuke turned to stare at his brother in amazement. The brother that he had once loved, a Uchiha, how could he ever have become so…evil. How could anyone laugh at another's pain, like his brother was doing right before him? _Brother…it seemed like such a strong, bonding word, so for it to be used to describe someone like…like HIM- it was just not right. That didn't change anything though. I am still related to this monster, and no matter how cruel- natured he is, he is still (unfortunately) my brother._ He glanced back at Naruto.

Naruto quickly bandaged his bloody hand, and hesitantly stood up. He swayed at first, but was able to retain his balance in minimal time.

"Sasuke?"

_Why did he look so…distressed? Sasuke usually isn't like this in a fight. What was going on, and how did my hand get injured?_

Naruto looked past Sasuke to see Itachi standing there with a grin on his face, licking a drip of blood that was falling from his left hand. _Wait. Why was he injured, and in the same place as me- how weird was that? _

"Hello Naruto- how's the hand?"

Itachi nodded towards the roughly bandaged hand that Naruto was cradling close and dearly to his chest, directly below the place that Itachi had placed the bonding curse.

"What the hell did you do to Sasuke?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke's brother. Everything about this guy said pure evil. He had the same dark raven hair as Sasuke, though it hung down a little longer than his. He had the Uchiha traits; the nearly transparent pale skin, and the eyes that so resembled the blood that was trickling down his wrist from his wounded hand. He was taller than Sasuke, but not by much. He wore a dark blue cloak, with blood red cloud-like shapes, which seemed to give him that evil "glow". If Sasuke had an evil twin, he would probably be Itachi.

"If I were you…Naruto", he added seductively, "I would be worried about my own fate".

"What?! Are you threatening me?!" Naruto shook with rage from head to foot.

"It's a little too late for that, is it not my love?"

_HIS LOVE?! Itachi just called Naruto HIS love. No! Naruto is MY LOVE! Curse him!_

Sasuke let out a faint growl at that. _The older Uchiha was going way too far. _Naruto was his and his alone.

Itachi turned to look at the other Uchiha in surprise.

"Sasuke?" he managed through a giggle, "did you just growl at me?"

Sasuke blushed. Crap- he hadn't thought that anyone else had heard that.

"And so what if I did?"

_Where did THAT come from?_ Itachi and Sasuke thought in unison.

Raise of eyebrows

"And what is THAT look for?" Sasuke shot back.

"No reason." Itachi hadn't expected Sasuke to feel so strongly about his blonde buddy- looks like for the first time, Itachi had underestimated his younger brother.

Naruto watched these exchange of words between brothers, and started to feel nervous. This didn't look good.

_And did Sasuke just blush? I didn't know that he had it in him. But why was he getting so angry when Itachi called me his love? He was almost, though it didn't sound like Sasuke, he was almost…possessive of me. How weird was that? Maybe it was just my imagination…_

"I am NOT your love! And what do you mean it's too late?"

Itachi had nearly forgotten that the blonde was there, and nearly jumped at the sound of his voice. _And what a voice it was…_

"Naru-chan, my pet, what I meant to say is that the juutsu I performed on you connected our bodies, which is why when I stabbed myself in my hand, you were also wounded."

"Pet? Wait- What!?"

Itachi frowned. _Gods this was taking too long. I didn't come here for small talk. I need to grab the beautiful blonde and decide how I am going to do all of this, and what I am going to do for that matter._

Impatience finally taking hold of him, Itachi grabbed Naruto once again.

"Heh! Let go of me!"

"Sorry Sasuke, I'd stay and chat, but I'm booked. See ya…oh, and don't worry about Naruto" he smiled down at the blonde struggling in his grasp and pulled him closer, "he's in good hands. I promise." And with that he disappeared.

"Naruto- No!"

_This can't be happening!_ Sasuke took off chasing after his brother's trail. _Naruto…_

Meanwhile…

"Kakashi- do you sense anything…abnormal?"

Kakashi glanced over at Iruka.

"You mean besides how much your voice turns me on?" Iruka's eyes grew wide at his friend's remark. "Other than that, everything seems quite right- why?"

"I think Naruto's in trouble."

Iruka did look worried, but then again, he was always worried about Naruto.

"You know Iruka, one day you are going to be a great mother."

Kakashi smirked at Iruka's puzzled expression.

"Mother…?"

Kakashi inched closer to the other man until Iruka was forced to look up in order to see Kakashi's masked face.

"Better to get started on that sooner rather than later…Iru-chan" he added huskily.

Iruka nervously backed away from him, which Kakashi matched with a hasty step forward, pulling down his mask as he approached the other man. They continued this motion until Kakashi had Iruka backed against a wall.

"Kakashi- wait- I…umm…"

Kakashi placed both hands on either side of _his_ Iruka's head, and leaned forward. As he did so, he ever so slowly brushed his lips against the scar across the jounin's nose, and made his way down until they found Iruka's silky lips.

Kakashi smiled as Iruka shakily put his hands around Kakashi's hips, and leaned in closer. Kakashi gathered him close and hungrily attached his mouth to that of his love, a moan threatening to escape his lips.

_Naruto and Sasuke will do fine without me- besides, maybe things for them will turn out just as good as our relationship…though I doubt it…_

Later on…

"Where the hell am I?"

Itachi and Naruto had finally stopped, and as a bonus for Itachi, they lost Sasuke on the way. He would deal with Sasuke later on, but right now he just wanted to be alone with Naruto. Naruto, on the other hand, hadn't given up fighting his way away from the older Uchiha, and he nearly managed to escape a number of times. He failed in his attempts to leave of course, but Itachi definitely liked to watch him try. _Alone at last my pet…alone at last…_

"Don't you fret my love, you are safe with me" he added with a slight giggle.

Naruto didn't like the way that this Uchiha was looking at him. It was as if the man could see right through him, making him feel completely exposed, and extremely uncomfortable. He had to get away from this freak, but how? _An impossible question for an impossible situation- that's a great start Uzamaki. _At least this Itachi-guy had finally released him from his grasp. _Talk about weird… _The whole time that he was holding onto the squirming blonde, he continued to whisper pet names in his ear, brushing his lips too close for comfort. Uchiha was definitely unique, yet so was the other one. Naruto still had yet to figure Sasuke out. He was so complicated, and mysterious, and he made it so difficult for anyone to get past that tough exterior, and open a door to his heart. _Not that I want to. _Sasuke was an emotional guy under the cold death stares, and surrounding darkness- you just had to give him a chance. A lot of girls tried that, but they were looking for a Sasuke they thought was there- not the real one, with both the values and the mistakes. No one cared enough. _Not to say that I care, I am just saying that Sasuke…troubles me._

Naruto blinked suddenly, so caught up in thought that he hadn't realized how close the older Uchiha was standing to him. He jerked back, stumbled over a clump of tree roots, and fell to the forest floor; landing sprawled out on his back. Itachi saw his opportunity, and took it. He hurriedly sat down on Naruto before he had a chance to right himself up, straddling his muscular thighs, and leaning close towards his angelic face. Naruto tried to push him off with his hands, but Uchiha was prepared for that, and he took a wrist in each hand and forced it back into the dirt._ Good going Naruto- this really does NOT look good. _Itachi leaned in closer, his anxious lips now only a mere inch away from Naruto's. Naruto snapped his head to the side, to further the distance.

"No! Get off me you pervert."

Naruto struggled to loosen the man's grip from his hands, but that only seemed to make his grip tighten.

Itachi leaned down to whisper in Naruto's ear.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll be gentle."

Naruto's head snapped back to look at the other.

"The hell you will!"

"You've got guts kid, and a heck of a lot of spunk. I like that."

Uchiha Itachi gave Naruto a deeply passionate kiss on the mouth, teasingly sucking his neck, and enjoyed taking his time getting off of him. _Soon my beloved, very soon._ Naruto stood quickly, nearly losing his balance again in the process. At least Itachi had gotten off of him.

Maybe luck was finally on his side, Naruto decided. Maybe for once, everything would go right for him.

Naruto turned to look back at Itachi, as he was struck on the head with an incredible amount of force, and blacked out for the second time that day.

When he woke up, he was no longer in the forest, nor did he believe that he was in the village anymore. He was in an almost pitch black room, if it wasn't for the naked light bulb that hung from the ceiling directly above him. He was laying on a cold, metallic surface, and as he tried to sit up, he realized that his wrists and ankles were bound to it. To his left, he saw an assortment of dangerously sharp utensils commonly used for complex surgeries and experiments. _Please don't let those things be used on me…_ He, he soon concluded, was strapped to a table, also used for experiments. _This really doesn't sound good for me._ He heard the sound of voices, and approaching footsteps, so he hurriedly closed his eyes, and sharpened his ears.

"He awake yet?'

"Not that we know of. Itachi, once the boy is conscious again, what do you plan to do to him?"

Itachi looked over his two partners in crime, closely surveying them, and decided that they were trustworthy.

"Uzamaki Naruto is the ultimate weapon, my friends, and that's exactly what I plan to use him for."

_Me? Ultimate weapon? Who the heck were these people? I couldn't be a- unless- no, that's impossible. How would they know? But-_

The sound of Itachi's voice broke his train of thought, and he continued to listen intently to every word spoken- it may just be his ticket out of here.

"He is the nine-tailed fox."

_He knows, and he wants to use the demon as a weapon? He must be out of his mind! How did he expect to do that?_

"How do you expect to wield this power, and use it? Hn. Sounds impossible."

"It may sound impossible, but it is far from it. I plan to use our equipment to extract the fox demon's chakra, and channel it into a weapon of my choice, like this Kunai knife for example. It really is quite simple you see."

"And the boy?"

"He will be in excruciating pain, and die a slow and painful death. By the time the chakra is separated from his body, I would have already removed the bond juutsu that we share, and I will use my newly found power, to first eliminate those that still possess the sacred Sharingan eye. Kakashi and Sasuke are not worthy enough to have my trait, and I'll make sure that they don't."

_I've gotta get out of here before it's too late!_

Too late. Itachi had heard Naruto, and was preparing to start the procedure. Naruto fought as hard as he could against his restraints, but it was no use. _I am really going to die here aren't I? _

"Sasuke…"

As if he had screamed the name through out the village, Sasuke had suddenly appeared before him, looking a bit disheveled, a grim frown on his face, and a glare of irritation in his ruby eyes. _Same old Sasuke._

It seemed as if it had been years since he had last seen Sasuke, when in fact, it had just been that morning. Either way, he was relieved to see him. He had come just in the nick of time. Sasuke ran to Naruto's side, and began to try to pry the silver clasps off of his wrists, when he was attacked from behind, and forced into battle. Itachi continued to work as if nothing was out of the ordinary, which made Naruto nervous. Could Itachi torture him as planned as Sasuke was forced to fight off his crew? Just the possibility of it made him fight harder to get loose, until he was forced to stop from the burning sensation of metal cutting into the sensitive skin on Naruto's inner wrists.

A low hum sound could be faintly heard now, and Naruto glanced past his feet to see a large machine hanging a few feet above his body coming towards his strapped ankles. _This is it- this is what the older Uchiha is going to use to torture the fox demon out of me. What will Sasuke think when he finds out what I really am? Please don't hate me Sasuke. Help me…please… _

Naruto had to remind himself that he hadn't said those last words out loud, for at that moment, Sasuke had jumped on top of the table, and sat on top of Naruto, straddling his thighs as his brother had done only mere hours ago. _Must be a Uchiha thing…_

Sasuke made a series of odd hand gestures to symbolize a juutsu that he was about to perform, called up his chakra for the task, and pulled Naruto's shirt up. _This seems all too familiar._

"Sorry if this hurts Naruto."

Before the blonde boy could say anything to his teammate, Sasuke slammed his hands against Naruto's chest; as the other Uchiha had done that fateful morning, and just as before, a tortured scream tore from Naruto's throat, and spread throughout the dark room, making Sasuke flinch with guilt. However, this time Naruto did not faint, though he did feel dizzy, and extremely weak from the juutsu. His waist jerked up in pain, as the rest of his body was still bound to the uncomfortably stiff table beneath him. The suddenness of his movements caught Sasuke off guard, and he felt a blush creep up his neck as Naruto's body bucked beneath him. He jumped off of the Uzamaki, and continued his task of unchaining the boy, unaware of the torture machine that continued to glide towards his crush. Naruto noticed it, and realized that it had almost reached its destination- the point right below his navel, where the demon was lurking. He called out to Sasuke weakly, and nodded in the direction of the contraption over-head. Sasuke quickly disposed of it, which sent a cry of outrage to come form the older Uchiha. His work, his future- all destroyed because of HIM!

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT SASUKE!"

Itachi took off running towards Sasuke, just as Sasuke turned to jolt towards his brother. He was going to pay. Pay for killing their parents, pay for killing their clan, pay for making his life hell, and pay for hurting his love. He would suffer for his crimes, once and for all!

Naruto watched in horror as the two Uchiha brothers began their battle. He wasn't so sure that Sasuke could defeat Itachi, and that scared him more than anything. Naruto felt a pain in his right shoulder, and looked to see that he had been wounded again. _But how? Oh no- maybe the juutsu Sasuke performed didn't remove the curse that Uchiha Itachi had place on me. _Naruto tried to see if either of them had an injury on their shoulder, but was unable to do so because of the restraints. He had to get these things off, and try to save Sasuke, but how?

Sasuke knew that he shouldn't be doing this. He had to get Naruto off of that operating table, and get him out of here while he still had the chance. _I nearly died when I had realized that I had lost Itachi's trail. God only knows what he did to Naruto while I was gone. Naruto..._

Sasuke fought off Itachi's attacks as best he could, and made his way back towards Naruto, where he was still strapped to the table.

"Itachi- we have to get out of here. They suspect where we are, and are heading this way!" Itachi's friends grew anxious. They had little time to escape; they had to leave- NOW!

Itachi was ticked. How had his little brother beaten him? Maybe he was getting too soft. He'd have to work on that before he could properly defeat the kid.

"Itachi?"

"All right already! We're leaving, we're leaving."

Itachi turned towards Sasuke and Naruto, and decided to do one last thing. He ran up, and shoved Sasuke across the room, while at the same time he clambered on top of Naruto, who was still struggling. He sat on top of him, ripped open his shirt, and began stroking the blonde's bare chest. At the same time, he leaned forward, and planted a rough kiss on his full lips. Naruto tried to move his head away, so Itachi grabbed his neck with one hand, holding his face upwards, while the other continued to explore his lean chest. He finally forced himself off, whispering one last thing in his ear, and disappeared with his other two friends, just as Sasuke made his return to Naruto's side again. Itachi's words still rang in the demon vessel's mind-_ this isn't over Naruto. I will be back, and I will have you for myself, whether that is what you want or not. Before this is over, you will be MINE!_

"You ok…dobe?"

Naruto just smiled his stupid fox grin, slowly drifting off into that world of darkness. (You know what they say- third times the charm.)

Naruto adjusted his position on his bed, his slumber still remaining undisturbed. He gradually opened his eyes to find a pair of big red eyes staring back at him. He yelped in surprise, and jumped backwards, falling off the bed and landing with a loud (and painful) thump, on his back. As he looked up, he finally realized that he wasn't in his apartment; he was in Sasuke's. Sasuke looked down at the breath-taking blonde from his perch on the bed. He hadn't meant to frighten him, though it was fun at times. He just couldn't help but stare- Naruto was just that irresistible.

"Sa-Sasuke." Naruto was still half asleep, which made him stutter a bit, which Sasuke also seemed to find adorable.

"Wha- what am I doing here? Wha- What's going on? I-"

"It's ok Naruto. I took you home with me last night so that I could treat your wounds. Besides, we were both exhausted, so I figured that it wouldn't be that big of a deal if you slept over here."

Naruto glanced down at himself, and noticed that his chest was fully exposed except for the bandage that was covering the wound on his right shoulder. He also noticed that like himself, Sasuke was bare-chested, with the exception of a bandage on his right shoulder.

"Why do we have the same wound Sasuke? I thought that you got rid of the curse that Itachi put on me."

Sasuke began ringing his hands together, and looked sheepishly at Naruto.

"Well- the only way to get rid of that kind of curse is to counter-act it with the same juutsu, unless like Itachi, you are able to make up a reversal- juutsu for it that would work. So, the only choice that I had was to exchange the juutsu you see."

"So…?"

"Instead of your body being connected to my brother's, now it's connected to mine."

"…"

"So, how do- how do we get rid of it?" Naruto whispered, as if afraid of the response he would get.

"…"

"Umm…Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but we don't. When used more then once, and then not replaced in a certain time-frame, the juutsu, well… the juutsu is permanent."

"WHAT!" Naruto shot straight up with the surprising news. "What do you mean it's permanent? You- You mean- everything that happens to me happens to you?"

Sasuke put his head down. "Yes and vice versa".

Naruto turned around and began storming from Sasuke's bedroom, down the hall, and towards the front door.

"Naruto! Where do you think you are going?"

"I am going to Kakashi-sensei; he'll know how to fix this."

_Gods my love is so impatient. _

"Naruto- wait! I- I'm coming with you."

The two stormed out of Sasuke's front door, both without their shirts on and briskly headed in a random direction in search of their sensei. If anyone knew how to turn them back to normal, it was Kakashi-sensei. As they made their way down the street, they came across an adult bookstore, where none other than Kakashi himself was smirking at an orange-colored book in his hands; I deep blush crawling out from under his mask.

"Sensei?"

Naruto began to walk towards the store, but Sasuke held him back. It wasn't the type of place an adolescent should ever step foot in, even if they _were_ just waiting for their teacher.

Kakashi guiltily snapped his head towards his two bare-chested pupils, and knew that this was going to be an interesting morning.

"I knew that I should have just stayed in bed with Iruka" he muttered under his breath, as he sighed and moved towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"What is it now boys, and do I dare ask why neither of you are wearing shirts?"

Both adolescents blushed with embarrassment, which they quickly ignored, and began telling there sensei about what had happened to them.

"Sorry boys, it looks like you're stuck. Good luck!" Kakashi turned to leave, but was halted by Naruto's pleading voice. Naruto "claimed" that he needed to talk to him in private, so they left Sasuke to be gawked at alone, as they made their way towards the edge of the forest.

"What is it Naruto?" He seemed really troubled about something, which defiantly was not like him.

"Ok- well you see…I have never admitted this to anyone, so- here goes nothing. Umm- well- there are… 'special days' when the villagers come and- and grab me, drag me out here into the forest, and well…beat me up…that is for- umm- because I have the nine-tailed fox demon spirit in me…so they- umm…blame me. I don't want anyone else, including Sasuke, to know- know what I am, so how am I suppose to explain to him- to Sasuke why he is hurt-umm so badly without…giving it away? Do you know what I mean sensei?"

Naruto looked desperate. Kakashi hadn't known that the villagers were doing this to him.

"How long have the villagers been doing this to you Naruto?' he had to ask, whether he wanted to hear the dreaded answer or not, he had to ask.

"Naruto?"

Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head. He didn't want this to be about the villagers, it would only make him hated more, and make the next time much worse. This was supposed to be about finding a way to keep his secret from Sasuke, not to make things worse for him.

Kakashi watched as the emotions swept past Naruto's face. The kid was scared out of his mind of telling on the villagers, afraid that next time will be worse for him. He didn't want to do that to Naruto, but he promised his former sensei that he would watch over his son, and that's exactly what he planned to do.

"Naruto, I get that you are scared ok? I get it, but I have to know…please?"

"Seven".

"What?"

"They have been doing this since I was seven."

Naruto dropped his head in shame. He had never wanted to admit that to anyone. It made him look so weak and helpless, the very person that he didn't want to be, but couldn't seem to escape.

"Kakashi-sensei…what am I supposed to tell Sasuke?"

"I know that this could get us both in trouble, but I recommend that you-privately- tell him the truth. The two of you will be sharing your bodies from now on- he has the right to know. Then, make sure he tells you about his past as well, because now that you've been mixed up with Itachi, his past is your past. Remember that Naruto, and that it works both ways. I- I'm sorry, that this has been happening to you."

At that, Kakashi disappeared, off in search of his lover.

Sasuke watched as Naruto sulked back up towards the spot that Sasuke was waiting at. He looked depressed._ What the heck were him and sensei talking about, and why couldn't I have been there too? What can't Naruto tell me? _

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke, there are some things that I need to tell you that you have to promise, swear on your soul, that you won't tell anyone. Do you promise?"

"Wait- Naruto what's going on? I don't understand, what-"

Naruto impatiently cut him off, waiting for his response to his first question.

"Do you promise or not?"

Sasuke sighed._ Naruto was really serious about this whole thing- it must be something big…but what?_

"Of course I promise, but what is this all about?

Naruto put his head down in shame again, and grabbed for Sasuke's hand. The raven-haired boy blushed crimson, pleased with the contact, yet a little surprised. _I am holding Naruto's hand…_ The blonde looked back up into his team- mate's eyes for a moment, and then turned briskly, quickening his pace every few steps, dragging the Uchiha along with him. Uzamaki kept his head down as he walked, forcing the blonde locks to lean towards the pavement, and cover most of his unsmiling face. Sasuke saw this, and slightly jogged forward, so that he was now at Naruto's side.

"Na- Naruto…umm- if you need to talk, in private that is, we can go to my house…it's not that far from here."

The beautiful blonde shifted his gaze from the uneven concrete, and into those bloody eyes, filled with concern, and confusion. He nodded his head in agreement, and allowed Sasuke to lead the way to the Uchiha estate.

They reached his place in no time, as Sasuke stepped inside; Naruto paused, causing him to turn around and meet those cerulean eyes, drowning in despair, sending a sharp pang to Sasuke's heart. He didn't want his love to feel so depressed- ever. Yet, there it was. The blonde was finally unmasked. No fake smile to cover up the loneliness, no stupid stunts to gain attention that he usually wouldn't be awarded with, and here was the REAL Naruto. The Naruto that Sasuke has been so eager to see, and now that he was in front of him, wasn't so sure anymore. He liked that he was finally being open, but he didn't want him to look so hurt.

"Come on Naruto." I gestured for him to follow me in, and he hesitantly obeyed.

As he brushed past his raven teammate, Naruto whispered to him with a grim voice, his lips mere inches from Sasuke's naked ear.

"Please don't hate me…"

Sasuke turned his head in surprise._ HIM hate Naruto? _It was completely absurd. How could he ever hate the love of his life, and even if he could, why would he? He could never understand why the villagers were so cruel to his beloved. He didn't think it was possible to act so horribly to someone so pure, so angelic.

"I could never hate you Naruto. Never."

"Let's hope so."

And he told him, everything. Naruto told him about being the nine-tailed fox, about his punishments from the villagers that he had received since age seven for being a "monster", the loneliness, the pain of having nobody and being a nobody, and of the rule that kept others from talking about whom- what he really was.

Sasuke's knees gave out, and he fell limply to his couch as Naruto spilled out his heart. He knew that Naruto had a hard life being alone, but he never realized how difficult it had been, just to stay alive amongst a sea of murderous villagers. He put his head in his hands, as an attempt to try to think clearly. Naruto looked anxiously over at the Uchiha. _Oh crap- maybe I shouldn't have told him, maybe this was all a big mistake, maybe he really will hate me now, maybe he will want me dead like the rest of the village, maybe…_

His thought were cut off abruptly as he felt a pair of strong arms closing in around him. He looked up to see Sasuke looking down at him, sadness clouding over him.

The raven- haired ninja had looked up from his spot on the couch, and saw what Naruto was thinking- it was written all over his face. He was afraid that Sasuke might turn against him now that he knew the truth. That he had said too much, and now he was going to lose his only friend for it. Uchiha Sasuke couldn't just stand by and watch the one person he cared about suffer like this. He had stood, and pulled Naruto into his arms, cherishing the closeness that he was finally able to feel with him.

Naruto tried to shove him back, but eventually gave in to the warmth that was Sasuke. He needed this. Needed to feel like someone cared for him. He laid his head on his teammate's shoulder, and held him close. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, and rested his face against the blonde's, that was now leaning on his shoulder. Sasuke prayed that this moment would never end, but his prayers were left unanswered as Naruto shifted away, his cheeks faintly caring a pinkish tint. _Was he blushing? Gods- he looked cuter then ever._ Sasuke dropped his hands in disappointment, and looked at the fox that was hated by the village. Strangely, nothing about Naruto's past changed his feelings for him, as they did for the villagers. In fact, if it was possible, they made him love the boy more. It was good to know that Naruto was human under the constant smiles after all. That he too could be sad, that it wasn't just Sasuke.

"Thank you for telling me Naruto…I'm sorry that that had to happen to you."

_Here it goes- this is the part where he will tell me that I can't be forgiven for my actions. That I-_

Sasuke remained quite as he closed the distance between them. He towered over Naruto, and smiled.

"Wait- that's it?"

"You expected more?"

"Umm…no. It's just; I thought you would, umm…"

"I don't hate you; I couldn't even if I tried."

"Why?"

Sasuke's smile broadened as he stepped closer, forcing Naruto against the wall. The raven lowered his head, so that he was now level with Naruto's. Naruto's breath hitched in his throat, as he whispered Sasuke's name. Before he had time to catch his breath, and steady his racing heart, Sasuke was pressing against him, pinning his body to the wall, while his lips connected with his own. Sasuke kissed the blonde softly, sending a jolt to run through his body, and he hastily deepened the kiss. Naruto's entire body was frozen in shock. His mind went blank, and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly what he was doing. After what seemed like a lifetime, Sasuke pulled away from him. He hadn't meant to kiss him so suddenly, but like he said before- Naruto was just so darn irresistible. He blushed, embarrassed at what he had done, but not regretful. He wouldn't take back that moment even if he could. It was perfect, though it would have been better if Naruto had kissed him back. Naruto was still frozen in surprise. His body remained pressed against the wall, his swollen lips slightly parted.

_I hope he doesn't hate me for doing that. _

Sasuke nervously tangled his hands together. They stood there for a moment, breathing heavily starring at each other's bare-chested teammate, wondering what the other person was thinking.

"That's why Naruto" Sasuke started, finally regaining his ability to breath normally again, "I could never hate you, because I- I love you."

Naruto stood stalk still as he heard those famous last words. Words that he had so desperately needed to hear, yet never expected, especially from Sasuke. Of all people he thought he'd hear those words from, Sasuke was the last on the list. Sasuke his teammate, his RIVAL, the same Sasuke who thought that he was a loser. And after all of that, Sasuke was in love with him?

"What?"

"I love you Naruto, I've loved you since that day that we were paired into squad seven together. I could never tell you before…sorry…I just didn't…Naruto?

Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched Naruto. The boy was…laughing?

"Are you…laughing?! This isn't a joke Naruto; I am trying to be serious here. I-"

The blonde was still laughing! What the heck was wrong with him? Did he think that this was all just a game? Didn't he understand that everything that Sasuke was telling him was the truth? Sasuke's frustration finally took over, and he stormed up to his crush and slammed him against him the wall. Naruto had yet to stop laughing.

"SHUT UP!"

"Naruto, don't you listen? This is no joke. I love you…Gods do I love you" he added huskily.

Sasuke pressed his body against Naruto's, and Naruto's persistent giggles ended abruptly.

"Wait- you're serious?"

"Hmm…"

Sasuke continued to slide his hands up and down Naruto's chest, until passion took over his other senses, and his lips locked Naruto's. Uzamaki tried to move to the side to escape from the raven's grip, but stumbled and fell backwards, with Sasuke tumbling after him. Sasuke landed on top of him, knocking the wind out of him for a few moments too many. Sasuke forced his lips back on top of the blonde's, and tightened his grip on each wrist, forcing them to the hard wood floor next to Naruto's precious face.

_Crap! What am I going to do? I can't get him off of me. Sasuke wouldn't do anything…too drastic would he? No- then again, I hadn't expected him to do this either. This feels too much like Itachi…I have to stop him. This doesn't feel right. I'm not ready… _

Sasuke lifted his head to breath, and looked down at his disheveled love.

"No-" Sasuke moved to lower his lips on to Naruto's again, "Sasuke wait- please…"

Sasuke ignored his pleas, too wrapped up in his own lust to notice, and continued to kiss the wriggling boy. Sasuke moved his lips away, and began sliding them down Naruto's neck, making butterfly kisses flutter between his shoulder blades, down his chest, over his pounding heart, and down towards his naval. Naruto whimpered as Sasuke's cold hands slid down his sides, finally releasing the death grip that he had on Naruto's hands. Free at last, the blonde pushed his friend away from him roughly and stood up, his blood boiling.

"WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT THE WORD NO!?" he shouted at his startled teammate. "You can't just pounce on me like that Uchiha- teme! I need to think about all of this!"

Sasuke made to sit up, but was halted as Naruto signaled for him to stay where he was.

"No Sasuke- I've got to go" and with that, he ran out the door, leaving a confused and embarrassed Uchiha to lay on his hard wood floor alone.

Naruto was now in his own apartment, pacing up and down his hallway. He had no idea what he was going to do. He had just told his life's secrets to a man that was madly in love with him, who he- Naruto- had just rejected.

"What was he thinking attacking me like that!? I told him 'No', but he just kept on going. And why is he head-over-heels in love with me all of a sudden anyways. He always acted like he hated me before, but was he really in love with me? Do I like him like that? I don't even know. I always thought that I was straight, but maybe I'm not. God I am so confused!"

Naruto threw himself down onto his bed, and moaned loudly as he heard a knock coming from the front door of his tiny apartment. _What now!?_

"Come in!"

"Naruto?"

Naruto bolted from his bedroom, not wanting to look vulnerable to his guest, who was in fact the last person that he wanted to see at the moment.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke heard the bite in his tone, and ignored it. He deserved a lot worse than that for the way he acted before.

"Umm…I came to apologize. I am sorry for acting like that" he felt his cheeks flush as he recalled what he had done, "I just…I got caught up in the moment I guess. But that gave me no reason to do that to you, and I am really sorry."

He looked down at his feet, and then back up into Naruto's eyes.

"Please don't hate me…."

_That sounded faintly familiar._

"I don't know what you want me to say Sasuke. I don't hate you, but there is no way in hell that I am going to just forget about what happened. You have no idea how it feels to be…to be held down like that..."

Naruto turned away in disgust, and Sasuke's guilt nearly swallowed him whole. He was no different from his brother, at least that's how it must have looked to Naruto. In two days, he was attacked and chained down by both Uchiha brothers against his own will. The raven-haired ninja felt horrible for putting him through that. He had thought that Itachi was so different from him, that he was better than him. While in the meantime, he had unknowingly become the very person that he has hated for so long.

"Naruto…I- I'm sorry."

Sasuke reached out to touch his friend's shoulder, and had barely touched Naruto before he jumped back from Sasuke's reach, stumbling, and trying desperately to regain his footing. Sasuke pulled his hand back, and ran from the room, tears pooling in the back of his throat, threatening to brake loose and drown him. He ran blindly through the entire village until he bumped into someone, and fell back. Sasuke slowly sat up to see who he had run into, and saw Kakashi-sensei towering over him.

"Huh? Oh- sorry Sasuke."

"No- I'm sorry sensei I was just…" his thoughts trailed of as his sensei offered him a hand.

He stood up with Kakashi's help, and started heading home.

"I'm guessing things didn't go well with Naruto."

Kakashi was walking by Sasuke's side, glancing down at him in mock concern- or what seemed to be mock concern. You never really could tell with that mask covering up nearly his entire face.

"Oh no- everything is just freaking peachy" Sasuke snapped sarcastically. "I told Naruto that I loved him, he laughed, and so I attacked him and tried to take advantage of him in my hallway. After he stormed out, I went to apologize, and scared him- again. You should of seen him…I just brushed his shoulder, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. I don't know what I'm doing telling you all of this…"

"Who else are you going to tell?"

It hurt to think about, but Kakashi-sensei was right. He needed to get this off of his chest, and right now, Kakashi- sensei was all he had.

By the time the two made it back to the Uchiha estate, Sasuke had a plan set up on how to win Naruto's heart. This time, he wouldn't mess it up. This time, he was going to show Naruto how much he really cared about him, and how far he would go to prove it.

The next day…

Naruto had a restless night. All he could think about was the look that he had seen on Sasuke's face when he had jumped away from his touch. He would explain everything to him after class, he decided. Today they all had an extra class at their old Ninja Academy to prepare for any type of higher ranked missions they might get assigned. It was more of a 'How to Survive' class, that the Hokage had decided all lower ranked ninjas had to take.

It was a complete waste of time. They went over the basics that everyone already knew, and wasted the rest of their class time performing one simple juutsu after another. And even worse, Sasuke hadn't shown up_. It wasn't like him to skip class like this_; Naruto thought to himself, _he must be hurting a lot more than I thought_.

After the pointless lesson had finally ended, Naruto walked out into the sun, and separated himself from the rest of the ninja students. He knew that he shouldn't feel so bad about yesterday- if anyone should be upset, it should be him. However, he still felt guilty for making such a big deal out of it. He had broken Sasuke's tattered heart, and he felt like scum for doing it.

Naruto stopped to take in his surroundings. The Academy towering over him, its shadow reaching towards his own. He looked over to his left, and spotted the single lonely swing that he used to escape to for hours, while all of the other children were at home with their families. That one small swing represented Naruto's entire childhood, as it sat amongst the shadows. Naruto shifted his gaze to the figure that was approaching him, already knowing who it would be.

Sasuke walked up, grabbed Naruto's hand, and began dragging him towards the crowd of people near-by. They were all pressed close, impatiently starring at the stage that stood before them. Sasuke pushed Naruto on stage, and quickly followed after him. The crowd cheered with excitement. _What the heck was Uchiha planning?_

"Sasuke-"

Sasuke took hold of the microphone that stood in front of him, and introduced himself to the audience, who cheered louder than ever.

Sasuke gripped the microphone tightly; shaking off the remainder of his nerves, and spoke to the crowd that was watching him.

"I dedicate this song to the love of my life."

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto who raised his eyebrows in question. The raven just smiled as he put in the tape for the back round music, praying that he didn't mess this up, and sang "Kiss Me Softly" by Journey into the microphone for the entire village to hear.

"…Kiss me softly kiss me slowly, I get lost in you like only lovers do...

Hold me closer, love me tender, I get swept away like only lovers do…

You've awakened something deep inside my soul,

And every moment, every breathe I feel it more.

Your hidden treasures that you keep deep down inside, we make love freely as we watch the sunrise."

Naruto just stood there and watched as Sasuke sang his heart out. His voice was amazing…he was amazing.

"…I'd live a thousand lives if everyone I loved could be with you, because I love you Naruto and I want nothing more...than to kiss you softly…" and in front of the entire village, Sasuke walked up to Naruto, pulled him close against him, and kissed him hungrily on the mouth.

A mix between a round of applause, and a burst of outrage ran through their hometown at Sasuke's performance.

He didn't care. As long as he had Naruto with him. He pulled his lips away from Naruto's and looked him in the eyes to see what he thought about all of this.

His beautiful blonde grinned that silly fox grin, and leaned close to whisper in Sasuke's ear. His lips grazed the side of his pale earlobe, causing a shiver of delight to ripple down his body.

"I love you too Sasuke- I really do" and Naruto placed his perfect lips on the raven's to prove it.

Their fingers met each other's by their sides, and tangled into a web of flesh, and they walked off the stage together hand in hand, unable to take their eyes off one another for fear that the other could disappear. Their smiles never wavered, the villager's cries and death threats became muted and the only sounds that they could make out were the rhythmic beatings of each other's heart. Two hearts that intertwined into one, to match the tangled fingers that hung between them. Two people that had now become one through a juutsu, their shared feelings, and a song that would bring them closer together…a song that not only helped Sasuke express his feelings to his beloved, but finally gave Konoha Leaf Village a dose of reality as well.

- Fukafukashita-


End file.
